Professor Pyg
'Professor Pyg '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War and Batman: Red War. ''He is a deranged scientist who formed the Circus of Strange and was responsible for kidnapping people, leaving a string of mysterious missing persons cases in his wake and has created lobotomized humans known as Dollotrons. Biography Personality Professor Pyg was a psychotic freak that in terms of insanity was on a whole different level than the rest of Gotham City's criminal element in general. He is a deranged perfectionist who sees everything as something that can be made better and perfect, becoming obsessed with perfection and is incredibly unstable as a result of his breakdown, though this didn't hamper his intelligence to an extent as he acted as something of an opera buff and would sing it even while he was doing surgery on his victims, though he himself was more of an amateur at opera. Because none of his victims were found, Pyg could easily get away with his actions, but his obsession caused him great frustration as he couldn't complete his work on several individuals he had kidnapped as they had tattoos, previous surgeries or other imperfections that, in his own words made him feel sick so he could do nothing to make them perfect in his mind, this caused him to string up his victims around Gotham. Pyg also has a family which he deeply loves despite his unhinged mental state, considering them perfect. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Professor Pyg possesses far above average intelligence, excelling in fields of science and very skilled at making plans and therefore was capable of escaping. **'Expert Chemist: 'Professor Pyg is an expert in chemistry and surgery. **'Expert Deceiver: 'Professor Pyg is excellent at manipulating and deceiving people. *'Expert Marksman: 'Professor Pyg is very skilled at throwing knives and butcher axes. *'Expert Singer: 'Professor Pyg is talented at singing. *'Master of Disguise: '''Professor Pyg is an excellent actor and very good at using disguises to lure in his victims. Equipment * '''Butcher Knife: '''Professor Pyg's main weapon is a butcher knife. * '''Various Knives: '''Professor Pyg often carries a number of knives to throw at his enemies and for torture and executions. * '''Various Surgery Tools and Chemicals: '''Professor Pyg has an array of chemicals, drugs and surgical tools for torture and murder. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Pyg make her better. Pyg make us all better." *"Pain is just your body's way of saying thank you." *"Here comes the choo choo!" *"Almost finished, my darling! Almost finished." *"But Pyg can fix you too! Make the perfect! Like the others!" *"Pyg is like clay. Pyg is like God. Pyg is here to fix us all!" *"Destroy him! So daddy can rebuild him!" *"Rise up, my precious! He cannot keep you down!" *"Encore! Encore! Show him how perfect they are!" *"Pyg doesn't hurt, Pyg heals, Pyg fixes....my Dollotrons are works of art!" *"Don't...don't lock Pyg away, mother won't be pleased." *"It's not too late for you, Batman. Pyg is an artist. I can make a maiden from a monkey. A model from a miscreant. A beauty from a bat." *"Pyg happy, Pyg glad, Pyg gets to play with flesh, make it look pretty after death!" *"Pyg wants a hug! Pyg wants to feel the nails in his chest!" *"Lock Pyg away and forget about him! Still so much to do, so much to improve! You could have been a perfect little Bat, so beautiful!" Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers